Song As Old As Rhyme
by Roaniegal
Summary: Belle takes her father back to the castle instead of home when he gets ill going after her. It's rather obvious she cares for Adam, so why not show how much the Beast has changed, Even though she apparently loved the beast for a short while in the movie's end, the curse ended at proclaiming.What if they both acknowledged their feeling for each other without saying such?


Beauty and the beast 2

Song as Old as Rhyme

**A/N: Okay, so this randomly popped out of nowhere. Enjoy. Rated T for obviously implied sexual content.**

**Summary:**

**In this story, Belle takes her father back to the castle instead of home when he gets ill going after her. Even as a young child, I couldn't get why she didn't return with him to the castle and Beast. It's rather obvious she cares for Adam, so like, duh why not show Daddy how much the Beast has changed?! Anyway, I also noticed even though she apparently loved the beast for at least a short while in the movie's end, the curse didn't end until she proclaimed it. Well, what if they both acknowledged their feelings for each other without proclaiming it?**

Unexpectedness Everywhere

Belle was quiet, as she stared at the Beast. He was quite… handsome. Even with all that fur. She shook her head and turned back to her father, smiling as he started to awaken. "Pappa!"

"…Belle? What... are you doing here? Where are we?" the old inventor asked, confusion muddling his features. The door opened softly, and Belle turned her head around and smiled gently.

"Come on in, Beast."

"How is he? Is he all right? Do you need anything? Mrs. Potts is making some tea and the Cook is baking some baguettes, but I can go and bring something up, Belle."

She smiled and gracefully crossed the room to gently kiss him. "We are just fine, my love. I'll be there in a bit, go ahead and get ready for bed."

As he left the room, Maurice stared at his only child in utter shock. "My dearest Belle… you act as if you are married to this wretched beast. How could you act this way to the animal whom imprisoned you and took you away from me?"

Belle was silent for a few moments then spoke. "Tonight is our wedding night. He released me to go and get you, I chose to return here. This is my life now. Now, Pappa, rest some I'll see you in a bit. Beast and I have some things to do." With a kiss to his forehead, she left, closing the door tight and giving a smile to Mrs. Potts.

Belle was very nervous as she knocked on the bedroom entrance, then grumbling as she realized that as Beast's wife, she needn't ask for permission. Entering, she found him pacing the floor, looking as nervous as she was. She cleared her throat and lovingly embraced him as he turned to her.

An hour later, clothes lay on the floor and they stared at each crevice on each naked body. Fur covered the beast, and Belle's skin was snowy white.

Five weeks later, Belle was awoken by her father shifting in his bed. He was still weak and shaky, and she herself had been ill recently. Her woman's time was late, and her head blasted with pain each tie she moved it. The door opened, and Mrs. Potts wandered in, smiling gently at Belle, who turned to catch full sight of the teapot.

"Dear, would you like a spot of tea?"

Belle nodded softly and Mrs. Potts looked at the young wife and daughter for a second carefully. "You've looked a tad ill, lately. Are you alright?"

Belle chuckled. She'd noticed Mrs. Potts giving her 'the eye' recently, and she nodded in response to the question.

"As a matter of fact, I've been feeling rather woozy as of late. I can't eat a lot, and my head is murder today. And I... that is, to say, my time is later than usual."

"Belle… who told you of woman's times?"

"Well… Pappa. Mamma had already died by that time, so he explained that women bleed for reasons. He never said what happens if you're late… Oh, Mrs. Potts! I'm not sick am I?" Belle's expression was one of terror and fear, eyes brimming with unshed tears at the thought of leaving Beast so soon after their marriage three and half weeks later.

"No, no, no, not at all. In fact, it sounds like you are perfectly healthy."

"I… I am?"

"Why, yes. For an expectant mother, I'd say you are just fine."

Belle fainted.

A:N Well, there we have it. The first chapter of Song as Old as Rhyme!


End file.
